To Begin Again
by ak74224
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts was won at a terrible price. The castle had crumbled to the ground and the Golden Trio was the only ones left standing. Determined to change the future they are offered a chance to end the war before it even begins.
1. Chapter 1

To Begin Again

It had been a week since the battle against Voldemort had ended. The dust had settled and the famed Golden Trio had spent the past week searching for survivors in the wreckage where Hogwarts once stood. They had barley slept, eaten or healed their injuries and it was finally made clear they were all that was left of the wizarding world.

All sense of order had been through out the window the second Dumbledore died. Chaos that was the only world that could be used to describe what had happened. Families turned on each other, brothers turned on one another with men women and children dying left right and centre. Hogwarts had become the Lights headquarters when Dumbledore had died taking 20 death eaters down with him. St Mungo's had attacked shortly after Dumbledore's death and a medical centre had been set up at the Burrow.

Snape had been revealed to be their mysterious information source during a raid on one of the death eater's headquarters; he died saving Harry from a stray killing curse. Draco also was revealed to be working for the Light and not against it a week after Snapes death. They had received reports of an unknown man saving muggles from death eaters. He was killed a week before the Battle of Hogwarts protecting orphans alone from over 30 death eaters.

The death of the Weasley Clan (minus Ron) was one blow that had hit them the hardest. Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and Percy died protecting the burrow. Ginny survived the attack but only to be tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov; she committed suicide 3 weeks later. Charlie and Bill hadn't been heard from since before the attack.

After hearing the news Ron had been in a foul mood for weeks, lashing out at anyone who dared to approach him. Hermione burst into tears after hearing what happened to the family that she'd come to call her own; she had lost her parents just 2 weeks prior to the attack. Harry who had lost the love of his life and the only family he had ever known, locked himself up in his room and didn't come out even to eat until weeks later.

Together sharing their grief they unleashed pure hell to anyone who stood in their way. It has been a month since the Weasley Clans death and the first raid they had been on since. They had channeled their rage into their spells, taking down over 150 death eaters together.

Those who had seen the battle described it to be the most horrifyingly beautiful thing they had ever seen. They danced through their enemies with a fiery beat alone they could feel. They traded lethal mercilessly cut down all those who stood in their way.

"So… its true we're the only ones left" Hermione said with tears gathering in her eyes, "I know it's true, but I just can't make myself believe it."

"I just wish we could change what happened. If Albus bloody Dumblebore didn't keep so many secrets, so many deaths could have been prevented" Harry muttered angrily. He was still angry at Dumbledore for not telling him about the Horcruxes even though he was dying. He had played him like a fiddle, controlling each and every pawn on his chessboard.

"As must as I wish we could go back in time mate, I just don't see how we can" Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Together, all three of them stood looking over what once use to the Hogwarts Castle. The memories of the war rushed through their thoughts.

"So what are we going to do? It's not like we belong in the muggle world and a good portion of them are dead if you hadn't noticed thanks to Voldemort's death eaters" Hermione said, turning to face her two best friends. The wind swept her hair over her shoulder and the tears in her eyes had vanished.

"I think I can help with that" a soft voice could be heard from behind them. Paranoia left over from the war kicked in and they turned around with their wands out prepared to fight. "There's no need for that. Don't you recognize your servant my master? I have a proposition for you. What would you say if you could change the outcome of this future? This was never supposed to be you see. Voldemort was never supposed to rise again especially not with those abominations."

"How are we supposed to trust you" harry said warily lowering his wand.

"You can't" the newly revealed Death said simply, "but what is you other option? Stay here and dwell in your misery. You have no other option."

Sadly he was right there was nothing else they could do. They couldn't go into the muggle world. There would be too many questions about their past and there was not magical community left.

"We should do it. There's nothing left for us here," Hermione whispered urgently "the worst that could happen would be dying and to be honest that option looks really attractive."

"As much as I hate to say this Hermione's right Harry. There's nothing left for us here" Ron said. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed but he knew anything was better than living in this hell hole.

'They're both right' Harry thought, 'there's nothing left for us here.'

"Alright we'll take you up on your offer but what's the catch" Harry said suspiciously. Nothing came without a price everything they had lived through together should them that nothing was free.

"You all have to find and destroy all the horcruxes when I send you back into your 13yr old bodies and I will personally remove the one living inside your body but there will be a cost you can tell no one about this future and you can never return back to this future" Death said looking down at his non existing nails.

"We'll do it" they answered as one.

Death raised his arms and with a swish of his wrist the world around them started to blur and the last thing they saw was Deaths black robes before they tumbled into the darkness.

 **Authors note – I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note – Please review I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far.**

Chapter 2

The first thing Harry heard when he woke up was a high pitched scream. Harry had never been a heavy sleeper and fighting in the war had added to that sentiment. Harry's eyes shot open and he grabbed his wand getting into a fighting stance. Harry's eyes darted frantically around the room not being able to recall where he was.

Harry spotted Hermione and Ron lying unconscious on a bench opposite of him and he quickly moved to wake them. He shook their shoulders praying to merlin that they hadn't been hit by some dark spell. Slowly they started to stir and Harry couldn't help but let a soft sigh escape his lips. Suddenly everything that had happened in the past or was it the future came back him; the war, the deaths and the destruction caused by Voldemort and his bloody death munches. Lost in his memories he barely realise that both Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where are we? It looks the train to Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was destroyed wasn't it Harry?" Hermione said with a confused look on her face, "why do we look like so different, like how we did when we were younger?"

"Hermione calm down! You freaking out won't solve anything" Ron said in a aspirated voice.

"Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down when I have no idea where we are or what happened-" Hermione's shrilled voice was cut short by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Guys arguing won't solve anything weren't you listening to what death told us. How he mentioned that he would send us back to our 13yr old bodies but at a price" Harry said interrupting Hermione and Ron's squabble.

"We travelled back in time, to our 13yr old bodies. Oh merlin. Sirius is alive, Sirius is alive" Hermione whispered faintly to herself.

"Merlins saggy balls! My families alive I can see them again" Ron said shocked with his face turning pale.

"Yes they're all alive," Harry said softly looking forward to spending time with his godfather again but a sudden thought crossed his mind causing him to frown.

'Everyone would think we'd have gone barking mad if we told them that we'd travelled years back in time and met death' Harry thought.

"Guy's we can't tell anyone we're from the future" Harry said anxiously, "they'd all think we've gone mad and lock us up a St Mungo's! We can't tell anyone about the future. We have to have our Occlumency shield up and can't let anything slip" he particularly stressed the last part out before the train compartment started to freeze.

Frost was starting to form on the window and the temperature had turned freezing cold. They could each see their breath in the freezing cold air. They scooted closer together trying to conserve their body heat. The trio's teeth chattered and they rubbed their shoulders trying to heat themselves up.

Squeaking the train compartment door opened slowly, with a dementer looming over the door. As soon as the foul creature entered the room the temperature had plunged. Memories of the war filled Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's head. Frozen, they relived war for the second time in their lives; the trio wasn't able to do anything to protect themselves as it became to feed off their souls. One by one each of them succumbed to the darkness. Hermione was the first to fall, then Ron and Harry only just before he saw a blurry figure standing in the door way.

Waking up after falling unconscious for the second time that day, Harry began to sit up with the world spinning at a dangerous pace. Harry noticed the same figure he had seen before falling unconscious on the seat beside him,; Harry ignored him in favour of checking is his friends were okay. He gently woke them making sure they had no lasting effects because of the exposure to the dementor before turning his attention to the man he had seen earlier.

Shocked he realised that the man was Remus. The man who had been like an uncle to him was sitting in front of him. Harry had to restrain himself from jumping up and hugging him squishing the life out of him before reminding himself that the man in front of him didn't expect Harry to know who he was. This Remus wasn't his Remus. The Remus who had fallen in love with Tonks, having the most adorable little boy. The man who had fought in the war, the man who had lost his best friend Sirius. The Remus in front of him wasn't his Remus.

Collecting himself, Harry took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Who are you? What was that, what happened?" Harry said pretending to be clueless.

"I'm Professor Lupin your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The creature that entered the compartment is a particularly foul creature that guards Azkaban. They're on the train looking for the criminal Sirius Black, they seemed have taken a particular liking to you three" Remus explained, unknowingly drifting into what Ron had once described to be his 'teacher mode'.

Remus handed each of the trio a piece of chocolate repeating the same action he had done all those years ago, "Eat" he said, "trust me it helps" and with that Remus walked out the door to check on the other students.

After he closed the behind him, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. Their concerned faces stared back at him. He knew what was running through their heads and released that it was going to be extremely difficult face everyone they had seen die.

"I'm fine guys, really" Harry said swiftly.

"This is going to harder than I anticipated" Hermione said looking both Harry and Ron in the eye.

Together both Harry and Ron nodded their heads agreeing with Hermione. While all three were ecstatic about seeing their loved ones again they knew how hard it was going to keep the future a secret.

"We should make a plan about what we should about the Wormtail and the horcruxes" Ron said distracting them from their thoughts and turning into the Master strategist he had been once before in the war.

Each and every person in the Ministry 7 had their own unofficial job. Hermione had been the researcher and their spells expert, Ron their strategist, Harry their power and leader, Neville being the glue that stuck them together and their bravery, Ginny their mental strength and their voice of reason and Luna their sense of humanity preventing each of them become what each of them feared, becoming what they were fighting against. Together they lead the war against Voldemort.

"I think we should reveal that the cowards still alive after Padfoot breaks into Griffindor tower and work from there on out" Harry said after making sure that Wormtail couldn't hear anything that was being said.

"I agree" Hermione said regaining a little bit of colour in her face, "I want to hit the restricted section in the library there has to be more information about the horcruxes that we could use".

Outside of the train compartment Remus Lupin leaned against the wall closing his eyes. In all of his years, fighting in the first war against Voldemort included he had never seen someone's so young's eyes look so haunted and filled with pain. It was the look Remus had often seen in a hardened auror veteran eyes. The ones who had seen their comrades die and couldn't do anything to save them. That look didn't belong on 3 13yr olds faces especially on James son's face. And to have such a server reaction just being in the presences of a dementor, what happened to those kids Remus didn't know but he was going to find out.

 **Authors note – Please review I'm dying to know what you think of my story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note – Please review. If you can spot any spelling errors please tell me. I'm a horrible speller and often tend to make mistakes even without realizing them so please tell me.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the duration of the trip planning what they were going to do about Voldemort. They all agreed that they would reveal that Scabbers was actually Wormtail a few days after Padfoot breaks into Gryffindor tower. Sirius would most likely get a fair trial and found to be a free man and instead of being cooped up in Grimmauld Place with the world thinking he was raving lunatic.

Their next course of action was to salvaging a Basilisks' tooth from the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the diadem. Hermione argued that Ravenclaw's Diadem was a historic artefact and they should first find a way to destroy the horcruxe inside the diadem but not actually damaging it's container by searching through the restricted section once they arrived at Hogwarts.

Both Harry and Ron quickly voiced their opinion on that matter, arguing that the sooner that they destroyed all of horcruxes the better, and that it could take months or possibly years to search through every single book. Not wanting their group to be spilt apart Harry became the peace maker in the argument; he proposed that if they couldn't find a way to preserve the artefact while destroying the horcurxe inside of it before Christmas break they would simply destroy them both. Hermione agreed to this peace offering with a resigned look on her face.

Soon the Golden Trio arrived at Hogwarts, changed into their school robes with their house emblem gleaming proudly on their chest. They each looked upon Hogwarts tower with separate thoughts racing through their heads. Hogwarts was the first place where they truly felt as though they belonged.

Hogwarts was the place where Hermione made her first friends and wasn't made an outcaste of because of her gift. To Harry Hogwarts was his true home. He had never felt as though he belonged at the Dursley's house and he wasn't treated as a freak there. To Ron Hogwarts was the first place where he felt as though he was his own person; the first place where he wasn't overshadowed by his older brother's achievements. When his family had died he had felt extremely guilty for being jealous of his brothers and not spending enough time with Ginny because he was envious that their mother paid Ginny more attention than she had to him.

Hogwarts had always been their true home and when it had been destroy a part of their hearts' crumbled away too. With these thoughts racing through their heads they stared at the castle for a moment before seating themselves on the thestral drawn carriage.

The Trio slipped into the Great Hall with the last stragglers and quickly spotted some spare seats on the Gryffindor table. Barely paying attention to the Headmasters yearly speech they couldn't help but frozen in shock, slowly taking in the faces of those they had seen die during the war siting around them.

'They're all here . . . . alive,' Hermione said projecting her thoughts into Harry and Ron's mind.

'I know I just can't believe it' Ron thought starring at Ginny, eye's wide open.

'Yea' Harry thought marvelling at the faces surrounding him, 'remember what we're here to do; destroy Voldemort and the war can be prevented from ever starting and killing our friends'.

Harry turned to face both Hermione and Ron as he said this. Both Ron and Hermione nodded and before setting their faces into a determined grin. As tradition Dumbledore introduced Remus as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher before clapping his hands together making the feast suddenly appear.

The Trio shoved the delicious food in their mouths hungrily, ignoring everyone that surrounded them, savouring their food. It had been a while since they had eaten a full meal not to mention one as delicious as the food sitting in front of them. Filling their stomachs to the brim they each leaned back in their chairs before looking around the hall searching for familiar faces. Harry could spot Neville sitting just a few seats away from him, trying to grab a drumstick but instead knocking over a jug of water. A simile formed on Harry's lips as he watched the scene evolve.

'Good old Neville' Harry thought fondly. While Harry hadn't been close to Neville before the war began they become closer once the war had begun.

Hermione could spot Luna sitting on alone sitting on the edge of the Ravenclaw table with a carless look on her face. She was trying to explain to a first year two seats way from her about one of her non existing magical creatures. The young boy was shooting Luna scared looks as edge away from Luna. The brightest witch of her age shook her head amusedly at the scene. Hermione had always felt guilty about treating Luna as a dumb blonde bimbo before the war had begun. Luna had become the glue that held their little group together, giving them all hope even when the future seemed bleak.

'This time I'll treat her like a true friend. I won't underestimate her this time, I won't belittle her this time round' Hermione thought determinedly after what use was it being the brightest witch of her age when she couldn't see her true friends standing right in front of her.

Ron spotted George and Fred sitting at the very front of the Gryffindor table laughing happily with Lee without a care in the world. Ron had once been described as 'having the emotional range of a tea spoon' by Hermione but watching Fred and George laughing happily brought a smile to his face. It seemed as though it had been forever since he had seen his family alive and well.

'I'll be a better brother this time round. I'll try not to become the jealous prat I was last time. I won't abandon Harry or Hermione when they need me most' Ron silently vowed to himself.

Soon the feast was over and they were ordered to head back to their common rooms and retire for the night. Students of various houses and years group all stood up looking for their friends before following their house prefects to their individual common rooms, chattering loudly about their adventures during the summer.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stood together from their seats following Percy to Gryffindor Tower wordlessly. As Harry walked through the castle halls he couldn't help but remember all those that had died in the castle he had begun to call their home. Trying to block the horrifying memories of the war from his thoughts, he carefully masked his face into an expressionless mask before turning to his friends making sure they were okay. Ron's face was much like his own but only paler making his freckles stand out. Harry turned to Hermione to find her in the middle of a mild panic attack. She didn't look like she was breathing at all and beads of sweat was rolling down her face. Quickly signally Ron for help, they together pulled Hermione out of the crowd of student towards the wall of the corridor. Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione worriedly as she continued to freak out. Hermione had always been the rational one of their little group. She didn't get angry when someone was baiting her as easily as Harry or Ron and would always remain calm depict the circumstances. For her to freak out like this made them both very troubled.

'Hermione are you okay?' Harry said projecting his thoughts into Hermione's and Ron's minds with a troubled look on his face.

'Mione . . . . are you okay, you never freak out like this' Ron thought placing his hand on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione melted at Ron's touch crying, 'I-I just thought I would be able to handle everything . . . seeing everyone alive and happy. I was okay until I saw Luna but then the dam broke. You saw what happened to her.' Luna's body had been found just 1 month before the Battle of Hogwarts. Her body was almost unrecognisable, with bruises scattered all over her body with deep cuts all over her body.

'Shh Mione, it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay. Luna won't dye and everything is going to be okay' Harry said making circle on her back with his hand.

'It's going to be okay Mione, their all alive, we have a second chance to fix everything and we need you now more than ever. We would have died within the first day if we left you behind to hunt down the horcurxes by ourselves. We need you; the brightest witch of the age' Ron said softly projecting his thoughts directly into Hermione's mind, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"You guys are righty" Hermione sniffled aloud drying her tears.

"Now are you okay to walk back to the common room. You're not going to break down crying again on me are you?" Ron said with humour that could be clearly found in his voice.

Hermione let a small giggle escape from her lips before it turned into full blown laughter. Ron encouraged by Hermione's laugh started to crack out some more really cheesy jokes, happy that Hermione wasn't crying any more as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry smiled at the scene evolving in front of him. With the pressure that had been weighting down on their shoulders since the war had begun, it was nice just to let loose and just relax with friends.

They continued laughing together at Ron's cheesy jokes as they made their way to their common room. Harry had his hands inside his pockets smiling softly, Hermione's hazel eyes were glittering with laughter and Ron was talking loudly with his hands making eccentric gestures.

Harry mumbled the password to the Fat Lady before the trio stepped through the portrait together into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone stopped and starred at the three of them as they walked in the room. Not realising everyone was staring at them because they had come late; they continued to laugh amongst one another. Just realising that everyone was staring at them the trio blushing bright red at the attention they were receiving.

"What are you all looking at" a loud voice said drawing the attention away from the trio.

Slowly everyone began to return back to their activities though not without glancing at them first nervously. Thanks, Harry mouthed to the boy who shifted the attention away from them. No problem he mouth back.

The Golden Trio traded looks between each other, communicating quietly between each other before moving to a small corner where they couldn't be heard.

"Why don't we meet down here at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning before breakfast?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"Sure" Hermione agreed with Harry. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione silently turned around heading to her dormitory and both Ron and Harry walked to theirs each waiting for the morning to come quickly.

 **Authors note – Please review! If you can tell me where to improve please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note - Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. If you stop any more mistakes in my story please tell me. Do you know how to get a beta reader if you do please tell me?**

Chapter 4

The morning came too soon for the Trio's liking and their dreams were plagued by flashbacks of the war. They each woke up at 6 am not use to being able to sleep for more than a couple hours without being attacked by Death Eaters out for their blood. With dark bruises under their eyes they made their way to the Great Hall silently each wondering what the day's adventures would bring them.

No year at Hogwarts had ever been normal, well that was true unless you would count a Dark Lord possessing your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and stopping said Dark Lord in your first year, a beast that can kill you just by looking into its eyes roaming the castle petrifying muggle born students, the first ever person to escape Azkaban coming after you personal/finding out that your best friends was the reason why your parents was dead/having a werewolf as a professor, a lunatic masquerading as your teacher and being illegally entered in a tournament which was previously banned because of its death rate, breaking into the department of mysteries in your 5th year because of a trap set by a Dark Lord only to watch your Godfather died and in your 6th year under covering a conspiracy to kill your headmaster.

Needless to say it was a miracle that the three of them were still alive much less sain.

They sat down on the Gryffindor table serving themselves with generous amounts of the Hogwarts house elves scrumptious breakfast. Harry and Hermione eating at a much slower pace than Ron who was frantically shoving the food in his mouth like it would disappear at any moment. Hermione threw him a dirty glare, disgusted by his eating habits.

"Whasyh arsh yous loockin at?" Ron questioned with his mouth filled with food.

Hermione shot Harry wordlessly asking Harry to translate for her.

"He said what are you looking at" Harry translated for Hermione.

"Seriously do you not have any manners at all" Hermione hissed at Ron, "You are a 23 year old man living in a 13 year old's body".

"What do you expect me to do? This is the first time in years that I've had so much to eat. I mean you don't seem too worried eating what was it you called, oh yeah slave made food" Ron sneered waving a scone around in his hand.

Harry watched the scene playing out with an amused smile playing on his lips. It was nice to see his two best friends back to their usually selves.

Hermione and Ron continued to argue over the course of breakfast and didn't seem to have any sign stopping until Professor McGonagll came over to give them their time tables.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter I trust you had a good summer holidays. Here are your time tables, I trust you won't be having any adventures this year" the Professor said briskly looking each of them in the eye.

The Trio nodded wordlessly as they were handed their time tables.

"Why don't we go and search the library after lunch? We all have a free period after lunch so why don't we make the most of it?" Hermione asked looking up from her time table.

"Sure why not?" Harry looked at Ron with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, why not?" Ron asked rhetorically.

Hermione, Harry and Ron finished eating within the next 5 minutes and grabbed their bags before heading down to the edge of Forbidden Forest where their Care of Magical Creatures was set to take place.

As Hermione grabbed her bag Harry spotted a flash of gold in her bag.

"Hey Mione, did Professor McGonagll give you a time turner this year? I don't remember her asking you to say behind everyone else when we entered the Great Hall at the annual start of term feast" Harry asked puzzled. Last time Professor McGonagll had given Hermione a dieve that allowed her to travel back in time so she could go to all of her classes.

"Yea she did actually. She said that she missed me getting into the hall and so instead she came to the common room this morning and gave it to me. I'm sure having it will be more useful than using it just for studying purposes. Don't you agree Harry?" Hermione asked mysteriously.

Harry understanding what Hermione was hinting at nodded in response grining.

Hagrid's lesson went perfectly without anyone suffering from a single injury from one of his monstrous pets that he insisted were 'completely harmless and misunderstood creatures'. The next lesson they had was Divination with Professor Trelawney.

Though the Golden Trio knew from experience that Professor Trelawney was an actual, real life seer they couldn't help but feel unimpressed by their first lesson. Seriously, what kind of person likes to scare a bunch of 13 year olds out of their wits, by predicting one of their classmate's deaths?

They together walked down to their Transfiguration class sharing a smile as they looked around and saw their classmates properly spooked by Trelawney's prediction of Harry's death.

The 13 year olds entered the classroom and sat quietly as Professor McGonagll true to memory, looked across the shell shock class bewildered why they were so silent.

"Well, what's the matter with you all?" Professor McGonagll snapped at the frozen class.

"If I may Professor," Hermione began pretending to be spooked by Trelawney's prediction "we just had Divination…"

"Ahh, I think I understand, what unfortunate soul has Professor Trelawney decided is destined to die this year?" Professor McGonagll asked only to be faced with confused looks, "Let me explain every year our beloved Divination Professor decides that one student is going to die by the end of the year. Since she has taught not one of those selected students have suffered from such a terrible fate. Just out of curiosity what poor soul has that women picked on this year?"

"That would be me" Harry said calmly as he watched with hidden amusement, his Transfiguration's professors face pale.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly as the class calmed down. They had a free period next and Hermione was made it her life's mission to make Harry and Ron come with her to the library to help her find any information relating to the Horcruxes.

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, standing with her arms crossed as she waited for Harry and Ron to finish eating. When they finished she practically dragged them by their robes to the famed Hogwarts library. She threw open the big wooden doors and she sighed with stars in her eyes as she stared at the thousands of books with pure happiness radiating from her body.

"Hello old friends" Hermione sighed with glee like she was greeting lifelong friends instead of thick, mouldy tombs.

Looking at his best friend Harry laughed slightly in amusement. Hermione would never change, not even when the world has gone to hell, she would always be a book worm at heart.

Hermione sped off, racing between the book shelves skimming though hundreds of books before dumping them in Ron's arms. Within a few minuets' Ron was carrying over 15 books piled high in his arms. Watching his friend stumble about, unable to see Harry decided to help his friend out before he fell.

The next hour was filled with the Golden Trio searching through the old tombs that occupied the library. After finding nothing useful in the library they leaned back against their chairs and decided to come back later at night when everyone was asleep.

Just as they were putting away the books a sudden thought hit Ron.

"Harry mate, what are you going to do about Snape. I know he turned out to be an alright bloke at the end but what are you going to do about him mate?" Ron asked.

When the war started everyone was certain that Snape was just a man with no morals; a no good dirty death eater. While everyone knew Dumbledore defended the man when he was still alive no one trusted him any further then they could throw him. Their opinions all changed when it was revealed that Snape was the one that had kept on providing them inside information about Voldemort's plans. All it took for them to trust him was Snape's death.

Though Harry knew this, he found it hard to forgive the man that had put him through hell during school. Harry respected the sacrifices that Snape made but depict everything he found it hard to forget that he was indirectly involved with Sirius's death. He wasn't able to learn Occulmancy with Snape but for some reason he was able learn the magical art without someone repeatedly forcing themselves into his head.

"I've got no idea mate" Harry said shaking his head.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late and give Snape more reasons to take points of Gryffindor" Hermione said putting away the last of the book.

"Hey what happened to your unfailing respect in authority figures" Harry joked.

Hermione shot Harry an unimpressed look before grabbing her bag and marching out of the library. Harry and Ron raced after her laughing.

They arrived at that their Potions class 5 minuets' late gasping for air. Hermione realising that they were late shot Harry and Ron an angry glare as it saying it's all your fault.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger what a surprise; late for your first potions class" Snape drawled.

"I'm really sorry Professor, we were at the library and lost track of time, you can ask Madam Prince if you want" Hermione said calmly.

"Silence, Miss Granger did I ask you to speak. But I suppose you can't help yourself being a little know it all" Snape drawled.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Ron yelled with his fist clenched.

"Detention Mister Weasley and 10 points of Gryffindor" Snape growled.

"Hey you can't give him detention just for saying what's on everyone's mind" Harry yelled.

"Yes I can. Though you may be a spoilt brat you should know your place in this classroom. And just for your back talk another 10 points of Gryffindor and detention for the 3 of you. Report to my office at 7pm sharp. Now get to your seats and open up your textbooks to page 48" Snape yelled losing what little restraint they have left.

Harry and Ron groaned as they walked to seats with Hermione slouching her shoulders walking to her seat next to Ron dejectedly.

Just like that all their plans were ruined. They were unfortunate enough to have double Potions and suffer Snape's wrath for 2 hours.

"Hey Mione didn't you have an Ancient Runes class when we had Divination" Ron asked.

"Shoot I forgot! Sorry I have to go I'll talk to you later I don't want to get a detention for not showing up" Hermione said before running off.

"Did she really just say 'shoot'?" Ron asked incredulously turning to Harry.

"Yea mate I think she did" Harry said not knowing what the big deal was.

"Mate she's a 23 year old genius and she still say's 'shoot'" Ron said.

"So what? Look mate do you want to come and go flying with me. This will probably be the first time we've been flying since the dragon incident" Harry said.

"Yea sure mate" Ron said as they started to walk toward the Quidditch pitch. It would be nice to have some bro time with his best mate and have some fun.

 **Authors note – Sorry for the late update I've been really busy lately. Did I make Snape sound like a complete bastard, have I portrayed him wrong. If there's anything that doesn't sit well with you please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note – Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while. School holidays have started so I will beginning updating regularly again. Please review, I'm really happy with the responses I've received and what them to keep coming.**

Chapter 5

The trio stumbled into the Gryffindor common room little after midnight, feeling as though their arms were going to fall with the amount of cauldrons they had to scrub clean. Feeling too tired to do any research about their little Voldemort problem the Trio said their goodbyes to one another and made their way to bed.

The rest of the week went without a hitch. It was nice to just have some fun with his friends without worrying about someone coming after his head, Harry reflected.

Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron to the library at least one hundred times searching through the restricted section after hours. Harry thought he would never see the day Hermione the teacher's pet break the rules and had told Hermione this. She simply responded with a glare that had made Harry almost pee his pants and she said that desperate times call for desperate measures. Ron who had been laughing his head of shut his mouth quickly after having the same glare directed at him.

Harry laughed mentally as he revisited the memory before making sure his Occulmancy shield was still up as he walked down to Hagrid's hut for their Magical Creatures lesson.

"So how much do you want to bet that Malfoy is still a prick" Ron said loudly, shaking Harry out of his retrieve.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled aspirated hitting Ron on his head.

"Owe abuse much!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his head in mock anger, sending a wink in Harry's direction.

Laughing as his best friends antics, Harry walked down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were the last ones to arrive and slipped in with their classmates not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves.

"'Ello, now I got something special to show ya all! Now follow me and open ya books to page 39" Hargrid said cheerfully.

It was a shock to say the least to see Hagrid so cheerful and filled with life. Though Harry realised that Hagrid was still alive during this time period it still had surprised him to see Hagrid so happy. In the future Hagrid had never given up hope even when everyone else had, that was until he had seen Madam Maxine die. He wasted away after he had seen her die taking comfort in a bottle of Firewhisky until he was executed publicly by Voldemort himself.

"Dumbledore's finally lost it; just wait till my father hears that they have this bumbling oaf teaching classes" Malfoy sneered, "And you Mudblood, Weasel and Scarhead shouldn't you be of in some insane asylum right now. I mean everyone knows about you three screaming you head off and fainting when the Dementors came onto the train".

Harry's hand clenched into a fist; depict the fact that Harry owed Malfoy his life in the future there was no denying the fact that he had been a stuck up little prick when they were still in school. Instead of cursing Malfoy like he wanted to he only smirked in response.

"Nice to know you haven't changed Malfoy over the holiday's" Harry said lightly. Malfoy not expecting that response only stared puzzled at Harry.

"His here is Buckbeak, he's a Hippogriff an amazing creature. But insulting it may be very well the last thing you every do. On that note who wants to go on a ride with him?" Hagrid asked clasping his hands together.

Just like last time everyone backed away leaving Harry to be the only choice. Harry sent Hermione and Ron a pleading look but they only smiled in response.

"Okay 'arry this is what you have to do. Bow, nice and low; if he bows back you can go and touch him" Hagrid said.

Harry followed his giant friend's instructions and just like before Buckbeak bowed back.

"Good job 'arry, you can go and pat him now."

Harry slowly and cautiously walked up to the creature not wanting to scare it away.

"Nicely down 'arr you can go and ride him now" Hagrid said happily grabbing Harry by the waist and setting him down on top of Buckbeak.

Buckbeak took off flying up high in the sky, gliding through the wind. Harry let out a whoop of laughter as he felt the wind go through the hair. His blood pumped through his veins as Buckbeak flew into a steep dive only to pull up at the last moment.

'Hermione was right, I am an adrenalin junky' he thought as Buckbeak touched the ground.

Harry climbed off Buckbeack to be congratulated by Hagrid and his classmates; Harry simply smiled in response.

"Well you're nothing but a big fat scaredy cat aren't you, ya beast" Malfoy sneered walking up pompously to Buckbeack.

Harry who had been talking with Ron and Hermione turned around just in time to see Buckbeak about to slash Malfoy. Harry knowing what was about to happen next jumped in front of Malfoy only to be slashed with Buckbeaks talons across his chest.

Wincing in pain Harry fell to ground with a thud. Black spots covered his vision as he tried to stand up. He could faintly recall seeing Malfoy's pale face look at him in shock and Hermione's frantic voice telling Hagrid that he needed to go to the hospital before the darkness engulfed him.

.

.

.

Harry woke up to seeing white walls and too clean surroundings that were all the indication he needed to tell himself that he was lying in the hospital wing. He had always hated the hospital wing. It was a place where someone would always but their nose into someone's private matters and Harry had always been a very private person. After growing up in the Dursley household and having rumours whispered about him wherever he went, privacy was the only thing he had to rely on.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the side table and to sit up only to have pain shoot up his body. Gasping in pain, Harry collapsed back onto the bed in agony. Breathing heavily, he slowly removed his bed sheets from his body to find some bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Mr Potter, why do we always end up meeting like this" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well I have been told that I am a magnet for trouble" Harry replied cheekily.

"Though that may be, I hope that you don't make a habit of getting into trouble this year with Sirius Black running about" the Healer said.

"I'll try Madam Pomfrey but I've been told that the attraction to trouble runs in my blood" He said smiling.

"Good now I'm going to check those bandages of yours to make sure those slash marks haven't opened up again" she said briskly.

"Again, what do you mean by again? Just how long have I been asleep for?" Harry asked alarmed.

"You've been out for 3 days dear" Madam Pomfrey said calmy.

"3 da-" Harry's sentence was cut short by the sound of Hermione's voice.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled running up to where Harry was lying.

"Miss Granger, do keep in mind that this is a hospital wing not a Quidditch pitch and please keep you voice down" Madam Pomfrey said sternly before turning around to go and check up on her other patients.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone, Hermione grapped Harry by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug, "Merlin Harry what were you thinking" Hermione exclaimed.

"Seriously mate, I know Malfoy turns out to be a pretty okay guy in the future but right now he's a selfish prick. Why would you jump in front of him like that" Ron said.

"Well I'm pretty sure Hermione once called it my saving people thing" Harry said laughing.

"Seriously though mate why did you do that" Ron asked with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well I do owe him my life and I didn't know how to repay him and them the opportunity presented itself so I reacted" Harry shrugged.

"Mate are you high?" Ron asked worried. This was the first time in years his best mate was so happy and free. Even when they were in school Harry had always been guarded. It was nice to see he best friend happy and acting like a teenager for once and cracking out jokes.

"No I'm not, do I look like someone who takes drugs" Harry said in mock anger.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Ron said suggestively.

Hermione who was watching the scene unfold hit both Ron and Harry on the head with her Potions book.

"Owe" they both exclaimed.

"Harry you complete idiot, what you were thinking! You could have been killed!" Hermione hissed. "I'm glad you're okay but if you pull a stunt like this one more time I swear to Merlin I will kill you myself".

"I promise I won't do anything like that again" Harry said sincerely.

"Good" Hermione said simply before engulfing both Ron and Harry into a hug.

During the war Hermione, Harry and Ron had become a family. They had been through so much together and had formed a somewhat dysfunctional family together. They knew each other's darkest secrets and the light in each other's darkest moments.

They were a family not related by blood but a family never the less and nothing was going to change that. They had a mission to complete and they would finish it together.


End file.
